Infatuation
by cousinitwannabe
Summary: Naraku is defeated. What will they do now and what happens when a little girl's crush has consequences.........There will be Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rin's Infatuation

Ch 1:

'We've traveled quite some distance lord Sessomaru. May I ask where we are going,' asked Rin. 'Well I don't know particularly Rin. We have already gotten rid of Ah-Uhn and Jaken's bodies after that dragon scorched them. I suppose we will travel along and see what we find.'

The land they walked along was mountainous and dirt ridden, there was burnt forest wood everywhere.

Sessomaru had noticed Rin's disgust of the ground and thought it best they find shelter quickly for it was beginning to get dark as the new moons began to rise one after the other.

When Sessomaru began to smell clean water and green grass he knew they were close a forest. Picking up Rin onto his shoulder, he began to follow the scent, leaping foreword with incredible speed.

Setting Rin down easily off his shoulder when they reached a grassy clearing surrounded by trees with a canopy cover of tree limbs above them, Sessomaru stood there inspecting the area.

The wind blew at them furiously but Sessomaru just stood there scouting while holding Rin in front of him, away from the gust of the wind. Looking up, Rin saw his hair being blown in fast spurts toward his face. 'Rin will you go find some firewood,' asked Sessomaru in a gentle voice after the wind had eased down a bit.

'Yes, Lord Sessomaru,' she replied running off into the woods.

' Inuyasha, Miroku, I'm going to the hot springs to keep Sango company, you know the drill.' 'Feh…Yeah…Yeah…bother you and we'll get in trouble,' replied Inuyasha in a sarcastic remark as he looked to his side annoyed that every time she goes there he has to be lectured. ' Fine lady Kagome, if you do not wish us to follow then we will remain here.' Stated Miroku in a content tone trying to hold in the grief that he felt inside.

' _I really have trained them well,'_ said Kagome to herself walking off pleased with herself.

'Hey Sango,' yelled Kagome as she approached steamy spring, ' would you like some company?' ' Sure come on in,' said Sango as she sunk herself down into the water until it reached her upper lip, feeling the warmth.

'Okay,' replied Kagome as she slowly pulled off her clothes, laying them neatly over a nearby boulder where Sango had set her belongings. She pulled the ribbon out that held up her hair that fell onto her now naked shoulders.

Savoring the stingy heat of the springs with each step getting lower and lower into the water, she turned to face Sango, sitting across from her.

'So it was a rough day wasn't it?' asked Sango trying to break the silence. ' Yeah, I'm just glad that we get to relax here and don't have to worry about the wind reaching past the steam.'

' Yeah that's a relief. What was that?'' What was what?' asked Kagome in a confused tone.

' I thought I heard a rustling noise over there,' stated Sango pointing over toward a bush.

'I see if it's what I think it is,' stated Kagome softly as she blurted out the most feared words in the English language, '**SIT'**.

Nothing happened after that. 'What then what was it if it wasn't the monk or Inuyasha?' asked Sango. ' I don't know but lets take advantage of it and relax a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Infatuation

Ch2:

'Dammit, that was close, she almost caught me.' Stated a very sly Inuyasha as he bolted through the trees. 'I'll have to be more careful when I …uhh…watch out for danger. I just wonder what happened to Miroku he was supposed to be right behind me but now he has already gotten lost again. Oh well, it's his loss.' As Inuyasha dashed through the woods scouting the area, he spotted Rin in the woods holding a bundle of limbs, but never seeing her before he didn't know who she was. _'What the hell, I thought Miroku and Sango said that we were miles from any village or town. How is there a little girl out here, she looks to be around 7 or 8 years old?'_ Thought Inuyasha as he watched her pick up limb after limb, wrapping them in her arms. _'Maybe I need to ask her if she lives around here or not,'_ he said to himself as he slowly walked up behind her making sure not to step on anything and to be as quiet as he could for he didn't want t o frighten her. 'One step…Two steps…Three steps… four ste…' stated Inuyasha as he stepped on a twig that cracked and echoed throughout the forest in the bitter silence. **'DAMMIT,'** screamed Inuyasha making Rin completely jump out of her skin knocking all of the wood out of her arms onto the ground. ' Wh-Who's th-there?' Asked Rin very shakily with tears forming in her eyes when she realized that she had cut her leg on the wood when Inuyasha scared her.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to ask you if you lived in a nearby village,' stated Inuyasha but it didn't seem to do any use for Rin was on the ground crying holding her leg as blood continued to pour out of it, it was cut really bad. 'M-M-M-M-My leg,' cried Rin. ' It's Ok,' stated Inuyasha gently as he walked over to her. 'Let me see the cut.' As Inuyasha took her leg and began to wipe the blood off of it with his shirtsleeve, rubbing the tears from her eyes, she looked up at him attempting to smile, but when she saw him Rin sat there with a blank expression on her face just staring at Inuyasha until she turned her face away from his view blushing a lot. _'He's so cute… I just love his ears.'_ she thought to herself. 'Is it ok now?' He asked her when she had finally forced herself to look back at him. 'Yes…I think s...' She began but unfortunately fainted right into his arms. Lying motionless in Inuyasha's lap, she started mumbling something under her breath but you couldn't understand any of what she was saying. _'I guess the only thing I can do is to take her back to camp and wait until she wakes up before asking her anything.'_ Thought Inuyasha as he took off his rat fur coat and covered her up with it to keep her warm and out of the wind. Carefully picking her up, he carried her to where they had laid down for the night, cradling her in his arms. When he had gotten her back to the camp, where a fire was already made and everyone else was asleep, he laid her down in his bed and began to rummage through Kagome's bag, looking for the medical stuff that she always brings with her. _'Dammit,'_ thought Inuyasha. _'She always brings too much crap and I can never find anything in here. I think this will do,'_ Inuyasha eased himself over to Rin's side and wrapped a thin bandage around her leg to stop the bleeding. 'MMMnn… don't leave,' stated Rin as she turned over to her side facing the fire. _'It would be best to stay here and watch over her to make sure she is alright.'_As Inuyasha settled down next to her, drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder where she came from and more importantly, why she was in the forest to begin with. After some time asleep, Rin awoke in the middle of the night to the crackling of the wood as the fire bore down on it, lighting up the darkness. 'So, you finally woke up. Did you sleep okay?' asked Inuyasha sitting in front of the fire glancing to his side to look at her. Rin, her eyes just adjusting to the dim light, finally caught on to his figure. Seeing that everyone else was asleep on pallets that were conveniently placed on the ground around the fire.

'Yes, what happened?' 'You passed out when you were picking up limbs in the forest but I didn't know what to do with you so I brought you back here, out of the cold.' 'Well thank you very much.' Replied Rin as she began to stand up just too fall back down, clenching the bandage that covered her leg.

'Careful now, your leg may be bruised; you took a pretty nasty cut. What is it?' asked Inuyasha looking at Rin who was staring at him with a smile on her face and blushed a lot. 'Oh nothing I just can help looking at you, you're so cute.' She replied making Inuyasha flinch a little bit but also smile for he knew it was just a childish crush. 'Ok,' he stated as he stood up and looked to his right as the sun began to rise. 'By the way what's your name?' asked Inuyasha. ' It's Rin.' ' Well it's nice to meet you Rin, I'm Inuyasha.' AS Inuyasha piled some dirt onto the fire he noticed that Rin was looking away from him with a blush on her face.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 readers. Chapter 3 will be coming soon and be warned there may be a lemon in it but I'm not sure. It'll either be in Ch 3 or 4 I haven't decided.

Cousinit


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, I'm back from my Christmas vacation in Alaska with Ch3 and I have a surprise on how I did this one, I did it in Rin's perspective, I hope you all like it. We left off with Inuyasha getting Rin back to their camp as she drifted off to sleep. Warned there will be a lemon in this Ch.

Ch 3:

'_Where am I, the last thing I remember was a crackle in the woods and now I'm here.'_ I said to myself, confused I stood up to find Inuyasha sitting in a tree and a monk at the base with his legs crossed.

' You slept for a whole day,' stated Inuyasha, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

' Miroku, wake up she's finally up.' Stated Inuyasha as he kicked the man on the ground in the knee.

'I was meaning to ask you a few questions, is that ok?' ' Yes,' I replied.

'First of all why were you in the forest?' ' I was picking wood for my lord.' 'You have a lord, do you live in a nearby village/' ' No I was traveling with my lord.'

'Well wouldn't he be looking for you if you got lost. Wouldn't he recognize that you were gone?' ' He should have, but I hope that he hasn't been out all night looking for me.'

'Why did you save me?'

'Well, you were all alone,' stated Inuyasha as he walked up to her and knelt down to where he was her height. 'I couldn't allow you to lay there and get hurt now could I.' 'Uhh…I…gu…guess not,' I said jerking my head to the side blushed a whole bunch for I adored him.

'Inuyasha,' said a woman with tears in her eyes as she walked up with wet hair and a towel around her covering herself. 'She's finally up.' 'Yeh,' stated Inuyasha in a joyful tone with his eyes stuck on her. 'Well, who are you,' I asked in a rude manner for I knew that she was trying to steal Inuyasha's attention from me.

'I'm Kagome and this is Sango,' she said pointing behind her as another young woman walked up with wet hair and a towel around her as well.

'Come here Inuyasha,' I said as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the cliff that over looked the stretch of grasslands. 'I just wanted to thank you for caring so much about me to bring me here.' ' Oh it was no problem I just wanted to make sure that you were safe.'

'The rest of the day I dragged him around everywhere I could to keep him away from Kagome and began to fall in love with him. 'Well that was a fun day wasn't it,' he stated as he looked over at me with a smile.

'We should start looking for your Lord tomorrow ok,' he stated with content ness spread across his face as the wind softly blew his hair. 'Ok, I really need to see about him and make sure he's alright.' I replied with sleepily enthusiasm. 'Inuyasha, I just wanted you to know that I…love you.' I stated as I rushed back into the tent as fast as I could.

'Inuyasha, can you come here?' asked a woman's voice from the side of the tent that went toward the hot springs. As I peeked through the cracks in the canvassed wall, I saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand as they both walked off into the darkness. I couldn't help to be suspicious so I followed them.

'I saw how you took care of Rin today, that was very sweet of you.' She said, me peeking through a bush. She backed up into the water, Inuyasha just standing there. 'Come in here with Inuyasha, I want to reward you for what you did today.' Without responding, Inuyasha walked into the water and leaned against a rock as the steam developed around their body heat. Kagome walked slowly toward him as he just stood there. She leaned forward onto him touching her lips softly onto his while unbuttoning his shirt.

'Ahh…Inu...Yasha, don't stop. Ahh…'screamed Kagome as Inuyasha ran his hand under green skirt. Ripping Kagome's shirt off revealing her pink-laced bra, he began to caress her breasts with his lips. Kagome, wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to stick her hands don the front part of his pants to find a rather large, hard bulge.

Gasping at it when she pulled it out, she gained an unstoppable urge to whip it into her mouth. As she began to suck him off he was going crazy for he had never had sex before and knew nothing of the feeling.

' Inu…Yasha…I need…you…inside me.' She stated in and out of breaths as she continued sucking on him when he came in her mouth.

'Mmmm…that tastes good.' She said very wet under her skirt, but Inuyasha wanted more playtime. He ran his hands slowly around her waist to the back of her bra where he quickly slashed the clip that held her bra together letting her boobs drop and bounce, turning him on even more.

Grabbing one of them he gently squeezed it while licking the other nipple with the tip of his tongue making her jerk.

Flipping the situation, Inuyasha turned over onto Kagome now with her back up against the rock as he pushed his cock in between her two mounds that had aroused him so much, he pushed in and out between them until he came all over her face. Kagome tasting his warm juice on her face couldn't help but want him in her even more.

Kagome, flipping Inuyasha on his back, lay on top of him topless as she kissed him nonstop. Inuyasha feeling extremely hot reached around to the back of her and stuck his hands down the back of her skirt and cupped her buttcheeks, pulling her skirt down where she lay on top of him completely nude.

Knowing what Inuyasha wanted now, Kagome stood up and walked back to the rock, pulling him by the wrist, she pressed him against it on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's ass as she bucked hard against him, Inuyasha's cock going in and out of her, making her scream.

'Inuyasha…faster…faster…I want youuuuuuuuu…' She screamed making Inuyasha jerk out his cock right before he came as he flipped her over on all fours and began ramming himself into her ass gripping her hips as she screamed more and more with every entry that he took.

'INUYASHA, FUCK ME HARD...HARD' she screamed as he rammed himself into her over and over again until he pulled out of her flipping her over and pushing his cock into her pussy once more as he banged her brains out until he came inside of her, his hot man juice spreading throughout her body.

Wow, that was hot was it not? Well I know this is probably the best Ch so far so please review and I will try to get Ch 4 in soon.

Cousinit


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, I'm here with Ch4 and I'm sorry about the delay, my computer crashed and I had to reprogram and reprogram and reprogram. Well I hope you'll enjoy.

Ch 4:

As Inuyasha and Kagome were getting their clothes on after having a remarkable time in the hot springs. Rin, who was watching ran out in tears.

'Rin…………..wait.' Screamed Inuyasha, as he was hurrily putting on his pants and rushing out of the springs.

'Inuyasha,' said Kagome. 'Was she watching us the entire time?' 'Yes and I'm afraid that she believes I love her.'

'You better go find her talk to her then, make sure she's alright,' she stated in response. 'Okay,' replied Inuyasha as he strapped the tetsaiga to his left hip. Running off in the direction that Rin had ran to.

'RIN! WHERE ARE YOU!' Screamed Inuyasha as he jumped from treetop to treetop looking frantically around for her for had quite attached to the little human.

He had realized that she had had a crush on him but he didn't know how to deal with it. It didn't take long for him to catch her scent. Jumping to the top of a nearby tree so that he could see a further distance, he saw her.

Sitting on the side of a grassy hill, she had her hands over her face, crying her eyes out.

'Rin,' said Inuyasha to himself with a saddened face as he jumped across treetops toward her.

Hearing a crack in the woods, Rin jerked her head up making her red and watery eyes visible to Inuyasha who had just dropped down from the tree above where Rin was sitting. 'Rin,' stated Inuyasha. 'I know how you must feel, long ago I lost someone who I loved very much.' ' I…thought tha…that you…'

As soon as she was about to continue she started tearing up again. 'Listen Rin, your 8 and I…well…I'm much older than you, I love Kagome and she loves me. One day when your older you will find someone that means to you as much as Kagome means to me. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' she responded in a low voice with her head hanging low toward the ground. 'We need to go look for you lord, he must be worried sick about you.' 'Oh yes he must, I forgot all about him.'

'We must hurry then,' exclaimed Inuyasha as he squatted down for her to jump onto is back. Running off into the distance with Rin hanging on tightly to his shoulders she started thinking to herself.

'I cant believe that I forgot all about Lord Sessomaru, he must be worried sick. I hope he's not mad at me.' 'Rin, we're stopping by the camp to let everyone know where we're going then head off Okay.' ' Okay.'

Shooting off even faster than before they had reached the camp in no time.

' Guys, I'm going to take off to help Rin find her Lord so I probably wont be back for a while.' 'Inuyasha,' said Kagome. 'Be careful.' 'Don't worry, I will,' replied Inuyasha as he and Rin shot off into the distance.

'So Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha doing in the hot springs that made Rin run off like that?'

'WHACK!' 'Why would you even ask a question like that it is extremely rude to pry into someone else's life pervert!' Screamed Sango as she continued to smack Miroku over the head with a rock.

'Hey you guys, I think I'm going to go take a walk.' 'Would you like me to come with you?'

Asked Sango in response to Kagome's statement with a comforting look on her face.

'No, I'm okay; I just need a little walk to refresh my thoughts. I'll be around.'

With that Kagome led off from her company to think about what her and Inuyasha shared and her feelings for him. What their newfound relationship would turnout, and what expectations would have to be met.

'Inuyasha, where do you think my lord is at the time?' 'I don't know but I'm going to take you back to where I found you and see if you can find your way back from there.'

' But what if I can't?' 'Well…do you have anything of his with you, maybe I could follow his scent.' 'You really think you could.' 'Sure as long as it's his sce…'

As soon as Inuyasha was about to finish his scent he stopped in his tracks.

'Rin, hang on tight cause we're about to go really fast.' 'Why?' 'I just got a strong scent of blood and heard tortured screams from the direction that I found you'

Feeling scared now, Rin held on to Inuyasha's shoulders as tight as she could and Inuyasha knew it because he felt her small fingers digging in to the confounds of his textured body.

As Inuyasha sped up, jumping from spot to spot with great accuracy, the scent got stronger and stronger until he finally caught the sight of two fighters in the distance going at each other with great swordsmanship and speed.

'Rin, you stay,' stated Inuyasha as he set her down off his back onto a high, thick limb so that she'd be safe, ran toward the source of the conflict.

CH END 

Hey, sorry to leave you hanging like that but I think that this is a good end to the Ch. Ch5 will be up soon and there will be a surprise in it. I've finally decided that I'm only going to have 7 or 8 Chapters and then I will be done with the story. Please review.

Cousinit


End file.
